The Four Mages of Foal's Shin
by Luna A. Dust
Summary: Cassie, May, Luna, and Brian, your average weird kids...until they realize that they possess the magic of their favorite no longer fictional characters: Sandry, Daja, Tris, and Briar [[HIATUS]]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tammy's characters, and some others are the creation of my friend Lily Evans Potter Star, but the plot is of my own idea. Yes, I'm that smart.

Author's Note: A fanfic that I think will actually be very good, not that I'll know unless you review!!! So do it or suffer!!!!!!! Um…I mean…please review pretty please!!

* * *

Cassie, May, Luna, and Brian lived in their own world most of the time. The girls always talking about books and the boy always trying to fit into the conversation that he could never understand. He usually ended up babbling like an idiot, not unusual, making his friends laugh.

The girls all loved reading, their favorite books being by Tamora Pierce, of course. They all particularly loved her Emelan series.

Cassie looked a lot like Sandry, except was a little tall.

Luna looked like Tris, though her curls were blonde instead of copper.

Brian looked like Briar, though his eyes were brown, not gray-green.

May looked a bit like Nia and Jory, though she had pale skin, blue eyes, and her hair was straight.

Together they were so happy, alone it was…different.

Cassie bit into her pizza. Brian sat on one side of her, May on the other. Luna sat across from them. It was the way they always sat during lunch.

Brian was babbling about something, Cassie had no idea what. May was eating some meal she had brought from England, her native country. Luna was sipping her milk, her glasses falling down her nose.

Suddenly a hand hit her hard. Cassie gasped and began to choke on her pizza.

"Gosh Brian! You killed her! Cassie, stop dieing!"

"Yeah Cassie, and don't hurt me!" Brian pointed at a fuming Luna. "It was her fault!"

"What are you talking about Brian?" May's English accent obvious in her voice. "It's always your fault."

May gently patted Cassie on the back until she began to breathe normally again.

Cassie took a deep breath and smacked Brian upside the head. "Idiot!"

The crowd around them hushed and the roar of the lunch room became a murmur. The four friends realized that dismissal had come.

The four left chatting. "So…why can't you come ice skating again Mano?"

Brian glared at Luna; he did not like her nickname for him.

"Didn't you hear him Luna?" Cassie looked over Brian's head to get a view of her friend.

"She's deaf, remember Cass?" Luna gave May a toothy smile.

"I am, anyhow-"

"Anyhow?" Brian, Cassie, and May chorused.

"Yes, anyhow, you people have a problem with that?" She glared at them all, then continued. "So why can't you come skating?"

"Wow you idiot! I can't go 'cause I have to go to my cousin's stupid Boy Scout graduation thing. If they spend that whole hour saying 'Congratulations you're a cub scout, here's your badge, next!' I will seriously kill someone!"

Cassie chuckled; the other two sighed and left them to go to their lockers.

* * *

Cassie was running to her rooms, she needed a new pair of pants. She had been at the barn, helping out her mom.

A kid her mom had been teaching had been disrespectful to her.

Not soon after her mom had taken her aside to tell her that the seam at the butt of her pants had come undone. She had hurried back to her house to change into a different pair of jeans.

_How had that happened?_ She wondered.

She then shrugged and flung the ruined pants aside and stepped into a pair of new jeans.

* * *

Luna was laughing. She was running around outside. The only odd thing…it was raining.

She twirled as thunder crashed and lightning flickered.

She shuddered a bit at the lightning. She stopped and watched it flash again. She decided it was too far away to harm her.

Luna fell to the wet grass, _And to think I was about ready to kill my cat for partially eating my homework…I love rain.

* * *

_

"Give it!" May yanked on the metal chain.

Her younger brother was holding the other end firmly. "No!" Her brother yanked back.

May closed her eyes and attempted to calm the fury building up inside her soul.

Her brother felt the chain slide out of his grip. "Wha-?"

The chain lay limp in May's hand, though she didn't remember pulling harder. She grinned, stuck her tongue out at her brother and left.

* * *

Brian climbed the stairs to the assembly place where his cousin's ceremony was to be held, grumbling all the way.

His mother patted his arm. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

Brian continued grumbling, his older sisters, twins, were chatting ahead of him. It was annoying him.

Suddenly instead of his gaze being on the ground his whole face was. His sisters laughed out loud.

He growled, stood, and looked behind him, the cause of his trip was…a plant?

Brian glared at it and kept walking up the stairs.

* * *

Four mages in Summersea felt a tingling in their magic. Sandrilene fa Toren looked at her foster siblings. "What do you suppose _that_ was?" Trisana Chandler, Daja Kisubo, and Briar Moss shrugged, going back to their reading, metalwork, and plant work. Sandry sighed and went back to her weaving.

* * *

Author's Note: Not that great yet, but it will be!!! It will be less confusing and it will be more eventful, just keep reading when the next part comes, please!!! And review, cause if you don't I don't know what to change or add or redo or whatever…If the next chapter is crappy it may be your fault…all you fault… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tammy's characters but I own my own, I don't own Lily's either, they're hers, I don't own _Nerf_, and according to the constitution I can't own Brian so I can't torture him and make him my slave…stinks…

Author's Note: This are people in my real life (Yes, I have a life, I know it's hard to believe) so please be kind to them, except Brian, you can kill him for all I care. In case you didn't guess Luna, yeah, she's based on me. What a surprise…Oh, and in case you didn't guess this takes place after WotE.

Responses To Reviewers: 

**Lil: **I never said I wasn't a hypocrite, I'm working on it!!! I don't have problems!!!!

**Flax Golden Tales: **Thank you. I suppose that in a way that is what I am trying to do, plus the May in real life is what I'm basing this May on, so…I hope that it will make more sense later.

**sin.nighthawk: **Thank you so very, very, very, very much!!!

**Lili**: Thank you too!! And like I said before, I'm basing it on a real life May, so I'm just kinda going along with her…

* * *

May tapped her pencil on her text book, impatient. She had finished her math quiz, now she was waiting for the rest of the class. 

She looked towards Luna, who sat two rows away after her seat next to May was switched when some idiotic boys were being troublesome. Luna's head was down, her glasses on her desk.

May sighed. _She's reading, of course_. _Wait…_May looked closer, Luna's hand moved rapidly. _Scratch that, she's writing._

May sighed again. She had grown to really hate math after the teacher moved Luna. She knew Luna had too.

"Okay, gather up your things, you are dismissed."

May sighed again, she saw Luna sigh too, grabbed her things, waited for Luna to join her, and they left.

"Math is evil."

"Completely and utterly." Luna agreed.

They went to their lockers and grabbed their language arts things and departed to their classes.

"Have fun in language arts!"

"Oh I will." Luna's reply was barley audible.

May entered her classroom and sat at her desk. She looked over at the board and did as it said, opening her journal to last night's homework. As her teacher walked around checking it she started the Do Now: _Grammar Book-Pgs 67-68_.

May sighed. _I can't believe they think we don't know the difference between nouns and verbs! We're in the eighth grade!_ She managed to finish the overly-easy work in five minutes. Anxious to occupy her time she began to hum.

"May! No humming!" May glared at her teacher and became slightly annoyed. The rest of the class had finally completed the assignment.

"Now, Jeff what did you underline for the noun?"

"Oh…I underlined gives."

"Jeff…that's the predicate."

"Oh…"

May barely resisted the temptation to bang her head against the desk. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"May! Pay attention!"

Slight rage boiled up inside the pit of May's stomach.

Class carried until the end of the day. The teacher dismissed them and May was more than ready to catch up with Cassie and Luna in gym class.

"May, would you come here please?" May groaned inwardly and approached her teacher. "Now May, I know that you're smart, but…You need to stop being such a distraction and pay more attention, alright?"

May nodded, gritting her teeth. Her, a distraction?! Yeah, the boys in the corner cracking bad jokes constantly, making bodily odors constantly, and singing songs, constantly, weren't distracting at all. May's patience snapped.

There was a creak above their heads and as May's teacher looked up a stream of water came gushing forth from the ceiling. May, ignoring her screaming teacher, strained her eyes to see the cause: a rusted metal pipe.

She glanced at her horrified teacher, shrugged, and left to catch up with her friends.

Luna was waiting in front of May's class for her. "Wow May, took long enough?"

"Oh, right. And all the times that you've kept me waiting are never long."

"Exactly," Luna remember the times that she kept May waiting ten minutes on end and smiled to herself. "You know I was really impatient with you, whatever that teacher of yours was doing to keep you so long I wish that she pays for it."

The image of her teacher dripping and screaming made May laugh hard. Luna joined in, though she wasn't sure why.

* * *

Daja snatched her hand back in surprise. The thick sheet of strong iron she had just laid her hand on had simply rusted in her grip. _Odd, I don't remember wanting to do that… _

Confused Daja flipped a coin to the vendor to pay for the ruined steel and returned home.

Upon arriving she noticed a very wet and scowling Tris. "What happened to you?"

Tris scowled at her sister. "I was just standing on the beach, searching for storms when the ocean water just…threw itself at me!"

Daja raised an eyebrow but decided against asking more questions. _How odd_, she thought as she walked into the house.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Cassie arrived in the locker room to find that Luna had just opened the locker the three friends shared. 

May looked up at her, "Football."

"Joy…" Cassie grabbed her pants from the locker and pulled them on.

"Well you would know if you hadn't ditched us for the doctor last week." Luna's voice was muffled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I didn't have a choice!" Cassie put on her sweatshirt and slipped her feet into sneakers.

May snorted, putting tape over her newly pierced ears.

Cassie glared at her and turned back to Luna who was closing and locking the locker. "And besides, it was the dentist."

"Sure it was…" Luna and May chorused as they walked into the gymnasium where they met up with Brian.

The four followed the rest of the class outside.

When they were on the fields Brian pushed Cassie. She shrieked and charged at him. Face paling, Brian took off to the back of the field where they practiced. Laughing, May followed them. Luna grabbed a _Nerf_ football and walked behind them.

They stopped at their spot, all panting, except Luna. When they could all breathe they took up their positions: May at center, Luna at quarterback, Cassie a receiver, and Brian on defense.

"Ichi, Ne, Ne Jou-"

"Stop counting in Japanese and throw the frigging ball!"

Luna glared at Brian "Hike!"

May tossed the ball behind her, Luna just barley caught it and sent it flying to Cassie. Cassie ran at the ball, Brian as well. Luna and May watched with amusement when they collided and fell to the ground.

Cassie slapped Brain over the head, "Idiot!"

He slapped her back, "Freak!"

"Brain Anthony!"

Brian paled again.

"Cassie Joy." They turned to see Luna smirking down at them. She put out a hand and helped Cassie up.

Brian offered up his hand "Come on Cassie! Help me up!"

Grumbling she did so. As soon as their fingers brushed jeers began.

All four heads turned to find Remy and Juliana taunting them.

"Oh look, it's little Cassie and Brian, wonder how their eighth date was?" Juliana sneered.

"Let's go ask them." Remy mocked.

Cassie dropped Brian, who she had pulled halfway off the ground. At the same moment Remy's already low shorts and Juliana's short-short shorts fell around their ankles.

At May's and Luna's hoots of laughter all the heads in gym class turned. A moment of silence, excusing Luna's and May's giggles, past and then…An uproar of laughter sounded as the entire gym class laughed out right at two of the most popular, and evil, kids in school.

Juliana screamed and pulled up her shorts too fast causing them to become stuck around her thighs. Hopping about she fell over onto the dirty grass. Loud laughs grew louder.

Remy bent over slowly, picked up his shorts, and, taking his time, pulled them up past their usual spot that exposed his boxers. This time he pulled them up to his waist.

He walked over and pulled up Juliana. She whimpered a bit and calmly pulled up her short-short shorts. The two then simply turned and watched away slowly.

"Where're they going?" Cassie finally pulled Brian up.

"Probably to guidance." Luan suggested.

"No, you think?" May smiled at her friend.

The four friends shrugged and continued their game. They shifted positions so that Brian was at center, May a quarterback, Luna a receiver, and Cassie on defense.

"One, two three-"

"Oh, so original."

May slapped Brian upside his head. Grumbling he threw the ball to her. May, in turn threw it to Luna. While running after the ball Luna's foot turned wrong. With a yelp she fell, ball in her grip. Grimacing she turned and screamed. Cassie was hurtling towards her. Realizing too late that Luna would not move Cassie stumbled and fell onto of her friend, muffling her cry. May gave her own cry and raced over to help Cassie off and Luna up. Brian, following her, stopped.

Cackling came from behind. Turning he found Alfred and Denis cracking up behind him. Seeing that he had noticed them they jeered: "Wow, your friends are so lame Romano." They fell back into their laughs.

Brian went cold inside.

Suddenly their laughs turned to cries of pain. Roots had been pulled from the ground and laid limp on the grass. The boys had whelps on their foreheads. They rubbed them, glaring at the vines.

Grinning mischievously at them Brian left to go help May and Cassie take Luna to the nurse.

* * *

The man and his wife gasped and leapt behind a booth, leaving their fallen breeches and skirt and on the ground in front of Briar's stall. 

Sandry gasped as well and covered her mouth with her hand. She had accompanied Briar to the market to help him sell miniature trees.

"What was that?" Briar's breath tickled her ear.

"I have no idea." Sandry flushed and sank down behind the stall.

Briar shook his head at her and turned to a man who seemed interested in a willow. "Hello Sir-"

Briar was cut off by the man's screams as the tree's roots ripped themselves from the soil and struck his face. Infuriated the man walked away. Briar gaped after him.

"What was _that_?" Sandry's voice stirred his thoughts.

"Stuff it."

* * *

Author's Note: Second chapter over and posted, Sweet!!! Thanks again for the reviewing peoples!!! It would be nice if more of you did….No offense if your name is Remy, Juliana, Alfred, or Denis, those are names of peoples I hate, not you necessarily. I'll try to update soonish!!!! Also sorry if i misspelt the japanese numbers, Google was being evil to me and wouldn't show me the thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tammy's characters or her PotS series, or Lily's, or Lily's fanfic, and neither she nor I own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, I don't own the song Amazing Grace or Purple People Eater either, they belong to John Newton and Sheb Wooley but this plot is all mine!! Mine I tell you!! All mine!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Okay, chapter three, this is going to be a short, yet fun one…I think…It's going to begin what will really be all interesting and stuff…I think…I think a lot… ENJOY!!!!

Response To Reviewers:

**Lily: **Yes, I know…Good times, Good times…good cake too

**HappeeGoLuckee: **Thank you!! Maybe…or will they?? Dun, dun, dun!!

**sin.nighthawk: **Thank you so much, hope you continue reading!!

**Silver Butterfly07: **Thank you, here's more for you to read…have fun!!

* * *

Luna bit her lip slightly attempting, and failing, to shut out the noise of the bus ride. She sat in a two seat-er alone, but still insisted upon keeping her backpack on her lap. She shifted to fit it better, she couldn't wait until she received a tote bag with Neal's Daffodil quote, from Tamora Pierce's Protector of the Small series. With the thought of that gift from her parents, Luna smiled.

She started to wag her right foot and soon began to wag her left. Pain shot up her ankle and she winced, rubbing her left ankle. She had forgotten she had killed it again.

The bus made a sharp turn and looking out the window Luna saw that they were almost at her stop. She slipped her seatbelt off, shouldered her backpack, and prepared to launch out of the dreaded bus seat.

The bus came to a stop and Luna bolted. She hurried through the crowded bus aisle...then stopped short. Her neighbor, a disrespectful seventh grader, abruptly emerged from her seat, turned to sneer at her one-year-older neighbor and got off the bus. Luna ignored the evil girl and continued on off the bus.

She stepped off the bus at onto the green grass at the top of a hill. She settled the backpack across her shoulders more firmly and set off down the hill, chasing the bus until it was out of sight.

Luna smiled to herself and slowed to a walk. She trudged through weeds and onto the bridge. She stopped on the bridge like everyday and peered over the edge. Trees with their fire colored leaves and evergreens that were, well…green. A large brook, dubbed Big Brook by the town, ran through the small woods. Luna sighed and leaned over the railing of the cement and steel bridge.

Then, like every other day, she began to sing. Luna liked singing, she thought that she had a nice voice, but since you never hear your real voice she wasn't quite sure. So she sand one of her favorite songs: Amazing Grace.

"A-ha-maze-ing grace, how sweet, the sound, that hath-"

Luna stopped. The creek seemed to glisten and sparkle in a place that she just couldn't see: under the bridge. It was a queer sparkle, not one of the sun's reflection off the water. She leaned over the edge to try and get a better look at it, and continued.

"That hath saved a-ah wretch li-ike me-"

The twinkling grew and she leaned forward, balancing her weight on the iron railing, ignoring the discomfort to her stomach area.

"-I once, wa-as lost, b-ut now, I'm found, wa-as blind, but now-"

Her song was interrupted by a scream. Luna lost her balance and fell into Big Brook. Shrieking and shielding her face from the brambles she would pass and the soft clay not far beneath the surface of the water. Her fall seemed to take forever as she plummeted to what seemed a mighty bad injury, if not death.

* * *

May looked around the normally crowded rink. It was odd to be there when it was so empty.

May breathed and saw her breath before her eyes. It was the only breath taken, even her parents weren't there, they were off picking her brother up from fencing. Even the people who would have collected her money had left, temporarily, soon after she had arrived.

Shrugging off the unease that had settled upon her, May sat on one of the many benches lining the walls and lowered her bag from her shoulders.

She carefully slipped her feet out of her Uggs and took her white skates from her bag and tucking her Uggs into them. She removed the pink, plastic, slightly sparkly guards from the blade. Fitting her feet into the boots of the skates she laced them up.

Carefully, she walked over to the door to the rink, opened it, and stepped in. The next moment May was flying across the ice. She pushed one foot in front of the other and then pushed the other one forward.

May turned smoothly and began to skate backwards. She followed the curve of the rink, backwards the whole way. Deftly, she turned again and began to skate forward.

She began crossovers: putting one foot across and in front of her other one, then brining that one out and continuing her regular skating. She did crossovers as she rounded the curves of the rink.

After skating around the rink a couple of times she dug her toe pick into the ice and, pushing her weight up, did a small bunny hop.

After doing several May skated quickly, building up speed. Then, out swung her leg, only to come back to her body as she did a full turn around spin. She glided out of it softly and, turning in a half-circle, she came to a stop.

Fog covered her face as her breath came out as fast pants. She skated over to the wall and leaned against it, still panting, to catch her breath and to rest.

As she lounged against the glass surrounding the rink began to sparkle. May watched it as the light began to reflect off it in a way almost…unnatural…The light shined on the glass on the other side of the rink.

May skated over to it. It flickered away, almost teasing her.

Frowning May skated after it. It kept shimmering away. As soon as she skated closer to it, it reflected away.

Realizing too late that it the mysterious light had fled May hit the wall, barely able to brace herself against the glass. She blew the stray strand of hair from her face and glared at the light.

And thus began the chase between May and the light. Every moment she skated towards the light it flickered away.

Finally she spied it on the other side of the rink. _Finally_, May thought, _I've got it!_

Skating at full sped she chased at the light.

Gliding into the wall May realized that glass was behind the light.

Unable to start herself from crashing into the wall May tightly closed her eyes and shielded her face from the impact of the wall and prepared to fall back onto the hard, cold ice.

* * *

Cassie sighed and tapped the end of her pen against her teeth. She was laying belly down on her bed in her attic bedroom. Her adult brother, Ben, was out so she was alone in the house, left to writing her Harry Potter fanfic: _My Beautiful Disaster_.

She gently bit down on the end of her pen, thinking. She placed her pen down on her coverlet. _What should Mira do now?_

Cassie chewed on her lower lip then smiled in triumph as inspiration struck her.

She reached over to pick up her pen…Cassie's fingers met the cloth coverlet. Frowning she looked over at the now empty place where she had left her pen.

Craning her neck she spied it on the floor. Chuckling, she reached down to pick it up. It rolled away.

A frown creased onto Cassie's face. _What was that?_

She turned over and swung her legs over the edge, then reached down, only to have the pan roll away from her grasp again. _How odd…_

Cassie got up and walked over to the pen. It rolled away from her. "Come here you stupid pen!"

She followed it as it rolled away from her. With her head bent, her eyes stalking the pen as it moved, she, surprisingly, missed the stairs.

As the pen gently came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs Cassie screamed.

The back of her head hit each stair as she fell, the underside of her knees quickly developing rug burn. The force of falling from the bottom step propelled her body enough so that it flipped and she ended up on all fours.

She glared at the motionless pen from behind her curtain of light-brown hair. "Oh, you're going down you evil pen!"

She pushed herself up onto her feet, lost her balance, and toppled over again. Muttering curses under her breath she staggered onto her feet. "Prepare yourself you frigging pen!"

She ran after the pen. As she advanced upon the pen it began to roll away from her again.

She began to run after it. The pen continued rolling away, always quicker than Cassie.

"Come back and let me write with you! Hi Ben." She followed the pen out the door of her house, leaving her brother behind and confused.

"Okay that's it pen-" Cassie screamed. The pen came to a stop and silence fell.

Having concentrated on the pen so much Cassie had not noticed the puddle of unnatural sparkling until she had stepped, and fell, into it.

* * *

Brian was banging his head to the music in his blue iPod nano, as well as jumping on the couch in his living room like the maniac freak he was.

His twin sisters walked in and stared at him strangely. Brian, not noticing them, continued to jump around psychotically.

While Melanie walked quickly up the stairs to her room, Jessica ventured close to her crazy younger brother. "Brian…"

He continued banging his head.

"Brian?" Jessica began to fume a bit at being ignored. "Brian!"

Brian, still jumping, continued jumping until he faced the wall, so his back was to his older sister.

"_BRIAN_!"

Her brother jumped from the couch to the large armchair sitting beside it.

Furiously annoyed, Jessica snatched the iPod from Brian's pocket, read the song title and gasped. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Placing the iPod back where she found it, Jessica backed up to the stairs, very, very slowly.

Brian turned, saw his sister running up the stairs to the safety of her room, and shrugged, going back to bouncing and banging to his song: Purple People Eater.

_-And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground  
He started to rock, really rockin' around  
It was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tune  
Sing a boop boop aboopa lopa lum bam boom _

Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater  
Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater  
I like short shorts  
Flyin' little people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (Purple People?)

And then he went on his way, and then what do ya know  
I saw him last night on a TV show  
He was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em dead  
Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head

The song ended.

Giving a last, great, jump, Brian swung his legs up high in front of him and landed on his rump. Removing the ear buds from his ears and carefully placing his beloved iPod on the coffee table.

He leaned his elbow on the table and put his head in his hand, thinking. He was bored.

The T.V.! _It's the perfect solution! Now where's that remote… _Brian saw it on the end table at the other end of the couch. "It's too far away."

Grieving over his luck of not able to get the remote so he could watch television something caught his eye.

Brian nearly squealed with delight. But, of course, did not.

There, on the table, right beside his iPod, was his plastic tub of pink goo. How had he not noticed it there before? But Brian didn't bother to ask himself that, because he was already diving into the goo.

He pulled some out and stretched it out, watching the middle goo sag.

Suddenly the goo still in the container began to shimmer in an unnatural way…Brian put his goo down and dug a finger down into the tub, attempting to find the sparkling goo.

He pulled the shining goo out only to find it in a dull state. Frowning, Brian looked back into the container again. More goo was sparkling inside the little jug. Brian stuffed his whole hand into it, only to find that the sparkle kept escaping him.

He shoved arm in, up to his elbow, not realizing that he should only be able to fit three fingers inside the small plastic tub.

The shimmer still dancing around his fingertips Brian shoved his arm in up to his shoulder, pressing his ear to the opening of the container.

The shine still evading his grasp he pushed in more of his body until…

When Jessica came down later to ask her brother why he had been listening to the Purple People Eater song she found nothing but a container of goo that her brother had carelessly left on the table.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, like no showing of Tammy's totally awesome characters, that's next chapter…and I suppose that this turned out longer than I though it would be at the beginning…Sorry. Also sorry it took so long…I had writer's block for the longest time. What will happen next?? Where have all the awesome people disappeared to?? Dun, dun, dun!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am _so_ not Tammy, 'cause if I was, the stories would not be as popular as they are.

Author's Note: I changed a tiny detail in chapter 1: May now has blue eyes, thought you might like to know that and… I got my totebag!! I'm so happy!! This was really really fun to write. So…Here we are!! The moment of truth!!! Now we will finally find out what has become of the four really freakish friends…Where have they gone?? Are they even still alive?? Will Brian ever do something smart?? Doubt it…Anyway…I hope you enjoy!!! Review please!!!!

Response to Reviewers:

Lily: Yes Lil, you kill a pen, did you have fun doing it??

sin.nighthawk: Thank you, I think so and so does Mano.

Silver Butterfly07: So were you right?? I bet you were, you seem smartiful, and thank you sooooo much for loving this story, now Lily isn't alone!!

dancerboy8: Erm, I don't quite understand your question. Do you want to know what kind of mage he is?? What animal he is??

* * *

Briar was strolling through the market streets of Summersea, pondering over how his magic could have escaped him like it did. The merriment around dragged at his thoughts and, sighing, he decided to ponder on it later.

He walked up to a stand selling small house ferns.

"May I help you?" The middle-aged woman seemed overly perky.

"No." Briar let out a small vine of magic travel over the plants. They screeched out in scratched voices, begging for water. Frowning he gently touched their leaves. They felt brittle under his fingertips. "Hey, lady?" The woman turned her face towards him, eager for business. "Water these plants more."

And with that Briar took his leave. He walked down the street, looking over the stalls and finding nothing interesting in the least.

Someone tugged him. Briar looked around, his eyes intent. People walked around him in a rush. Someone tugged him again. No, not someone, _something_ was tugging on his magic.

Frowning Briar followed the tug. It led him down the street and made him turn onto an alley way. It brought him over a fence and behind a restaurant where men were carrying barrels of gooey custard. They were joking with each other about unseemly things.

Laughing heartily one man pulled a barrel out of the cart. Briar leaned against a pole, intrigued that this barrel seemed to be heavier than the others. Grunting the man heaved it out and carried along, wheezing.

Custard leaked from under the wood cap on the barrel and it slipped from his hands. Down fell the barrel. It landed hard on the dirt and the cap fall off, spilling its contents of custard and a boy about thirteen years old.

His raven hair was unkempt and his skin was tanned, he looked much like Briar himself. He wore a baggy cream colored shirt and loose pants that matched the dirt under him.

The men froze and started at the boy.

The tugging on Briar's magic became strongly great and slight panic rose in his chest at the sight of the unconscious boy. Glowering he strode over to the boy and placed his fingertips to his neck. A beating was there. Briar breathed, he had a pulse.

Suddenly the body jerked beneath him and the boy sat up and stared at him with wide, unbelieving, brown eyes. "Where am I?"

"Summersea. What were you doing inside a barrel of custard?"

The boy looked around himself. "What the heck is custard?" He looked at Briar. "Who are you?"

"Briar Moss, who are you?"

"Brian Romano."

"Well Brian, you're coming back with me."

Brian jerked away from Briar. "No way! I have, like, no idea who you are!"

Grumbling under his breath Briar dragged Brian down the dusty Summersea streets to the home he shared with his foster-sisters.

* * *

Sandry was bent over her reports in a stuffy room in her uncle's home. Her quill scratched noisily against the paper. Why did she have to do this? She had given Ambros his title, why did she still have to fill out reports?

Grumbling Sandry thrust herself away from her desk and went to look out the nearby window. She was on the ground floor and could easily see the crowded market streets. Dust built up beneath people's feet.

She could spy Tris walking down towards a river and Briar walking home. Wait, that wasn't it…Sandry leaned out the window and squinted. Briar was scowling and dragging behind him a boy that, if not for the eye color, height, and age, could be his twin.

"Hey! Briar-" But Briar never heard the words that came from her mouth, neither did she, for there was a bang and a scream.

There was a strong pull on her magic and Sandry followed, rushing to the door and flinging it open. Nothing was there…

She heard grumbling curses about a…pen? Why would anyone be cursing a pen-?

Her thoughts were interrupted with another scream. Sandry flew down the corridors and stopped at an intersection. Another scream sounded and she turned left. Then right. Then right again, and then left, following the screams.

Soon Sandry found herself at the base of a stairwell. There was a girl kneeling at the bottom of it, screaming and swearing. Sandry breathed in, placed her hands on her hips, and speaking in her calmest, gentlest voice, said: "May I help you?"

The girl looked up at Sandry. She was about thirteen with her brown hair and blonde streaks loose. She had bright wide, astonished, bright blue eyes and a bit a button nose. She wore a simple cream colored under gown with full sleeves and a sleeveless over gown of a navy color.

Upon seeing Sandry her eyes grew wider and she screamed louder. Wincing Sandry approached her, placed her hands on her shoulders, and shook her until she silence.

"Stop, screaming, please."

"You-you're Sandry. You're Sandrilene fa Toren!" The girl began to scream again, this time not in horror or fear but in joy.

Sandry winced again. "Stop screaming!"

"Okay," the girl sounded breathless, thrilled.

"Good, now who are you and why are you in my uncle's home?"

"I'm Cassie, and, oh my God, you're Sandry!"

"Yes, I know that, why are you here and how did you get here?"

"I have no idea! I was chasing a pen and fell down the stairs and then I continued chasing a pen and I fell into a little, like, worm-hole thingy-"

"Wait, wait, wait. You were chasing…a _pen_?"

"Yeah, and cursing at it too."

"You were cursing…a _pen_?"

"Yeah, and then I fell down the stairs-"

"Hey Cassie, why don't we take you to my foster-siblings' house?"

"You mean where Briar, Tris, and Daja live?"

"Hey I live there too-How did you know that-Don't answer that, I don't want to know." And so Sandry led Cassie down the Summersea streets to her home.

* * *

Tris was walking along the side of a river. She enjoyed walking down here, it helped to clear her thoughts and allow her to think. How had her power escaped her like that? That funnel of water had just sprung from the sea and poured itself on her. And she was so careful with her magic, you had to be if lightning could escape the folds of you hair.

A curious tugging in her magic led her on. She stopped on a wooden bridge that crossed over a tributary that dumped into the quick, yet calm, river before her. She narrowed her eyes against the glare of the sun off the water and pushed her glasses up her nose.

The glare continued from…Tris bent down and picked up a pair of spectacles. She eyed them, holding them carefully. "Now where did these come from?"

Suddenly there was a splash and a scream and Tris was saturated with water.

"What in Mila's name-?!"

There, in the river, fighting against the current and half-drowning, was a girl.

Tris scowled and ran off the bridge. She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "You, girl! Stop moving!"

The girl looked at her as though she were crazy (_Which_, Tris mused, _I probably am_.) but nonetheless stopped thrashing.

Gathering up her magic, Tris held her hands low and drew them up. The river water rose with the girl in it. She gave a screech of fear and…enjoyment? Tris led the water to the shore then lowered her hands. The wave of water gently lowered to the ground and the girl lay sprawled in the grass as the water drained away.

Tris stood where she was, placed her fist on her hips, and took in her soaking charge. The girl seemed about thirteen with golden curls and gray-hazel eyes. She wore a loose lavender shirt and baggy cream colored pants.

She coughed up river water and squinted up at Tris, "Ma'am, do you know where my glasses are?"

Sighing, Tris took the spectacles from her pocket and handed them to the girl, who mumbled her thanks.

She placed them on her nose, got a good look at Tris, and screamed. "You're Trisana Chandler! You're totally awesome!"

Tris's near invisible eyebrow rose at the squealing girl.

"Am I in Summersea? Where's Briar, Daja, and Sandry? How'd I get here? Am I dreaming? Maybe I should pinch myself…" She let out a yelp as her nails closed around her skin. "Nope, I'm awake." She looked up at Tris again and simply breathed, "Wow."

"Are you quite done?" The girl nodded. Tris's eyebrow came back down. "Good, you appear to already know me, but who are you?"

"Luna, Ma'am."

"Luna…how did you fall into the river Luna?"

"Well, I was leaning over the bridge and I fell into Big Brook, except I didn't fall into Big Brook, I fell here!" Luna wouldn't stop grinning.

Tris sighed, she supposed she would have to take this girl back to her home and dry her off and such. "Follow me girl."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Stop calling me Ma'am."

"Yes Ma-Tris."

Tris smiled to herself and quickly covered it with a hand; she did not want to let this child know that she was amused. But Luna seemed too in awe of the market to see it.

_You'd think she'd never seen the Summersea market before…

* * *

_

Jorality and Niamara Bancanor were skating beside each other, chatting. Their friend, Daja was coming up to visit them for a month or two, she would be arriving within the hour and Jory and Nia had missed her dearly.

As they skated discussing which was better, carpentry magic or cooking magic, a blur passed them, a scream soon following. A girl had flown past them, screaming and unable to stop. Judging by the color of her pale skin she was new here and new to ice skating. Swapping looks, Nia and Jory raced after her.

When she had slowed enough she skidded to a stop, the twins quickly behind her. They swapped looks again; maybe she wasn't too new at skating.

The thirteen year old girl smiled broadly at them. The cold had flushed her pale skin and her straight golden-brown hair was loose and whipped around in the wind. Her blue eyes crackled with amusement. Nia and Jory were surprised that all she wore over her cream colored dress was a light pink coat and a deep rose scarf, the only other person who dressed so lightly on the ice was…

"Hi, I'm May, who are you?" The girl's voice sounded different, she spoke Imperial, but with some kind of accent the twins had never heard before. Realization dawned on the girl's face. "Wait, you're Jory and Nia!" Her lips curled in a wry smile. "Or is it Nia and Jory?"

"I'm Jory and this is my twin Nia, how do you know that?"

"I read."

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all…So…I suppose we're in Kugisko?"

"Yeah…"

"Um, oh, have either of you seen Daja, Briar, Sandry, or Tris, though, I suppose, you only really know Daja, right?"

"Um…" Nia looked a bit sheepish

"Yes, we do, why?" Jory snapped, glaring May down.

May looked flustered, "I would really enjoy speaking to her."

"She'll be here soo-"

"Daja!" Nia skated over quickly to their friend. Jory grinned and followed her sister. The three embraced.

May skated over quietly, not wishing to attract more attention to herself. Yeah, like that would work.

Daja raised an eyebrow at her. "Who's this?"

"May."

"A friend?"

"Not really…She wanted to speak to you!" Jory and Nia dragged the larger girl over to May.

She smiled shyly as redness swept over her cheeks, "Erm…hello."

The powerful tugging that had been pulling on Daja's magic the last two days of the month long ride pulsed rapidly, then stopped. "Hello. You wanted to speak to me?" "

Oh…erm…"

The color of pink flicked inside the girl. Daja suppressed a gasp, this girl was a mage!

May cleared her throat and looked at them all full in the face, "I would also like to speak to your siblings."

Daja nodded, for some odd reason she felt as though she should find Sandry, Tris, and Briar immediately. She waved May to the horses and hugged the twins again, muttering apologies. The two set off on the month long journey and the twins saw them off.

"Well that wasn't weird at all."

"Nope, not in the slightest."

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it, you know it was awesome. Anywho, I know Jory and Nia live farther away then like a month or so, but guess what?? In fanfiction we can change that kinda stuff, so I'm really sorry Tammy the totally awesome, but I'm making them live only a month away…Now, I hope you enjoyed it and it would be an awesome Christmas present if you reviewed…And sorry if the people were OOC, sometimes I'm not so great at that kind of stuffs... 


	5. Author's Note

My dearest Readers

I'm not sure how many of you actually read this, but I do need to talk to those who do read. As stated before the characters May, Brian, Cassie, and Luna are based off of people in my life, Luna being myself (obviously). Now, in my life, the people who represent May and Brian are not getting on too well with me and the person whom Cassie represents. In more understandable terms: May and Brian are fighting against Cassie and myself. I'm sorry about that, so, until further notice, this story is on hiatus, because there's no way I can get on with it with the people playing my characters being all jerkish and horrible and stuffs. I'm sorry to those of you who read this fic, and I'm also sorry that what you may have hoped was a new chapter is, in fact, an author's note with kinda dissapointing news. I hope that I can sort this out and continue writing soon, or in a long time, or whatever. Hope that this sorts out soon for your sake and for my own.

Luna


End file.
